Siempre
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: A veces el lugar donde conocemos a esa persona especial no es el idóneo para estar junto a ella. Porque a veces el destino impide que eso ocurra; quizás había que esperar por el lugar correcto. Porque aunque a Obito se le hubiera olvidado que ese día era el cumpleaños de Rin, tenía planeado todo para aquel día. Rin, por su parte, jamás olvidaría ese día. [Regalo para Ashura Nako]


_**Este fic es de regalo para una gran amiga mía que hice desde un poco más tarde unirme a fanfiction. Es española también, una yaoista locah' que amo con toda mi alma. Porque aunque me intente convencer de ir a su lado oscuro, yo me niego cual chica hetero bulleadaxDDD. Nah mentira, la amodoro y aquí tiene su ObiRin.**_

 _ **Ashura Nako**_ _ **, o más bien Sara jajajajja. Espero que te guste, mujer. Va con todo mi cariño:3**_

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **La canción para oír mientras se lee el fic, será** Por Siempre — Cali y el Dandee._

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Siempre**

.

.

El equipo del futuro Hokage —Namikaze Minato— formado por Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha era uno de los mejores equipos tras los exámenes Chunnin. Aunque los tres se habían graduado, pasaron un par de meses y el mejor de ellos, que era usuario del Raiton, Hatake Kakashi, se estaba preparando para el examen de Jounnin. Pero ese día era diferente al resto que normalmente el equipo del Hokage tenía…

Obito Uchiha se levantó aquel 15 de Noviembre con sueño. Bostezó y se desperezó el pelo. Se puso de pie y miró su calendario: el día de hoy estaba rodeado con rojo muchas veces, _demasiadas_ veces. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido, y sin descubrir el porqué de tanto color rojo en ese día. Se encogió de hombros y, aun con la vista borrosa, se dirigió a tomar algo para desayunar a su cocina. Tenía demasiado hambre.

…

Kakashi Hatake llegó —con semblante serio, obvio— al piso de su compañero de equipo, parándose en la ventana. Al verlo con el pijama saliendo con lentitud de la cocina, suspiró. _Seguro que el Uchiha no se había acordado._

—Oye…

—¡Kakashi! —el Uchiha cayó sentado al suelo, asustado ante la figura de su compañero en la ventana de su habitación— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Eres un idiota Kakashi; me asustaste!

—Sí, claro. En fin, ¿sabes que día es hoy, cierto?

—¿Hoy…? —Obito pestañeó, realmente confundido.

El del pelo plateado reaccionó entonces, se le había olvidado. No tenía ni idea de que día era hoy. Suspiró, y se pusó una mano en la frente.

—Hoy, inútil, es el cumpleaños de Rin.

—¿Qué…? ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeee!? ¿¡Pero como…!?

Kakashi miró su calendario, ¡hasta lo tenía apuntado! Sería olvidadizo.

—Espero que también le lleves algo, es la tradición. Lo celebraremos a las 8, no lo olvides, idiota. Además por eso hoy no tenemos entrenamiento… ¿En serio no lo recordaste…? ¿Y se supone que la amas?

—¡No se supone que la amo! ¡La amo, Kakashi! ¡Imbécil!

El Hatake suspiró de nuevo y posteriormente se encogió de hombros mientras veía a un Obito sonrojado por su declaración. Segundos después, el Uchiha comenzó a correr de un lado a otro de ese desordenado piso mientras su compañero lo observaba.

—Como sea, su fiesta… —Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el moreno estaba en el baño, gritando algo sobre vestirse elegantemente y comprarle el regalo a su compañera. Kakashi suspiró de nuevo, entró a su casa y tomando un papel, escribió algo que esperaba que viese—. Acude a la fiesta; idiota.

Cuando se subió de nuevo en la ventana, escuchó unas palabras de Obito que le hicieron preguntarse el porqué de su ayuda a ese imbécil.

—¡Mi regalo será mejor que el del idiota de Kakashi! ¡No lo dudes, Rin!

El Hatake no hizo más que marcharse de allí esperando que su compañero viera la nota…

" _Escucha, Obito, hoy en la noche será la fiesta de Rin. La haremos en la casa de Minato-Sensei alrededor de las 8 de la noche; allí estaremos todos. Más te vale acudir, perdedor"._

Porque no por nada Kakashi Hatake era el mejor Ninja de su generación. Porque no solo era un genial Shinobi, también era inteligente; y por supuesto, _muy observador_.

…

Obito Uchiha salió de su ducha nervioso. Ya eran las 12 de la mañana, y como ya sabía —ni que se hubiera enterado por el idiota de Kakashi—, hoy no habría entrenamiento, por eso había dormido más. Tras vestirse con su típica ropa Ninja —pantalones azules, sandalias, camiseta de rejillas, su típica chaqueta azul y naranja; y claro, sus gafas—, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, buscando aquella libreta donde tenía todo apuntado para aquel día. Y tras revolver por cuarta vez su habitación, la encontró.

—¡Sí, sabía que estaba aquí!

Leyó de nuevo todos los puntos y se paró en uno, en el cual se retrasaría varias horas. ¿Cómo demonios no lo había hecho ayer? Rápidamente salió por la ventana, provocando que algunos papeles de su mesa se revolvieran y volaran fuera de la habitación, junto a su marcha. Obito se marchó mientras apretaba con fuerza la libreta, sin saber todo lo que había salido volando.

Incluso la nota de Kakashi.

…

Tardó alrededor de 5 horas en comprar aquel regalo que tanto tiempo llevaba reservado. Pero el problema era que tenían demasiada gente en espera, y por suerte le dieron de comer algo, pero necesitaba descansar. Después de eso, se fue a por las otras dos cosas que necesitaba. Aunque se gastó la mayoría de su paga, el ramo de 6 flores especialmente elegidas por los Yamanaka y los bombones de una pastelería; eran unos regalos de los que no podía olvidarse. Al final, alrededor de las 7 terminó de comprar todo; pero para cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, se centró en correr a su casa —le quedaba solo una hora—, dejando todo en la mesa de la cocina; metiéndolo allí en una bolsa. Sonriendo entonces ante aquel paquete con un lazo rosa, que no tardó en envolver. Estaba orgulloso; seguro de que a Rin le encantaría.

Tras tardar alrededor de un tiempo en ducharse, se vistió con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de vestir, para después ponerse unos zapatos. Tomó con rapidez la bolsa, agarrando los bombones y el ramo de flores en la otra. Sonrió, deshaciéndose entonces de sus gafas, y marchó fuera de su casa; esta vez por la puerta. Pero cuando ya eran las 8, Obito se dio cuenta de que no iba con retraso; iba peor. ¡Llegaba tarde al cumpleaños de Rin! Comenzó a correr por las calles de una Konoha oscura, saludando a la gente que se encontraba. Pero al llegar a la casa de su compañera, se fijo en que ésta estaba con las luces apagadas; y eso era extraño, eran las 8:10 de la noche; ¡la fiesta ya debería haber comenzado!

Fue hacia la casa de Kakashi,tardando unos 15 minutos. Tampoco estaba nadie ahí. Cansado de correr, con los bombones medio aplastados y el ramo aun con flores —gracias a _Kami_ —, Obito Uchiha no sabía dónde ir. ¿Cómo no le había dicho Kakashi cual era el lugar? Entonces sólo volvió a correr, maldiciendo a su compañero y pensando que quizás vería a alguien que le dijera.

…

—Kakashi, ¿no dijiste que habías avisado a Obito?

El Hatake suspiró, aun en su traje ninja, y miró al hora en el reloj del salón de casa de su maestro.

—Sí, así lo hice, pero al parecer ese idiota no vio la nota que le deje.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —preguntó Rin curiosa y, como negarlo, preocupada.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros.

—Se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo —el hijo del Colmillo Blanco suspiró al ver a su compañera y amiga preocupada. Kakashi dirigió su vista al resto de invitados—. Llegara más tarde, como siempre hace.

Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de que era cierto, Obito siempre llegaba con retraso. Observó segundos después como Kushina se llevaba a su compañero de la oreja para ponerle una camisa y unos pantalones más adecuados para el evento. Rin solo se rió. Aunque después observó a través de la ventana, con semblante triste, preguntándose donde estaría su amigo.

…

Eran las 9 de la noche, y Obito Uchiha ya dando por perdida la búsqueda se había sentado en la banca del parque de Konoha. Cansado de correr y correr por la aldea sin encontrar el lugar de la fiesta de su compañera y tampoco sin pode preguntar a alguien que conociera —quedaría como un idiota si preguntara—. Miró las flores, viendo que estaban aun bonitas; las rosas rojas eran de sus favoritas —y por alguna razón, las asociaba a Rin.

De repente, se fijo en que dentro de las rosas había bichos, intentando destruir las preciosas flores de Rin —o eso parecía—. Así que el Uchiha se levantó de la banca y comenzó a agitar las flores, aunque éstos se fueron también cayeron varios pétalos de las mismas. Obito bufó, decepcionado con su penosa noche. ¡Se había perdido el cumpleaños de Rin!

—De todos los lugares, jamás esperaba encontrarte en un parque, Obito.

El moreno se giró, sorprendido al escuchar la voz de la chica de la que llevaba enamorado toda su vida. Se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear cosas. No solo al ver lo bella que iba Rin en ese kimono rosa de flores lilas, sino también al intentar buscar una buena excusa para su estupidez.

—Yo… Las flores estaban… Y entonces eché a los bichos… Pero no sabía donde era tu cumpleaños porque… O sea eso fue antes, pero… Se me olvidó el sitio… Quiero decir, el idiota de Kakashi no me lo dijo y…

Se quedó pasmado en cuanto la observó reír, ¿estaba feliz?

—Al parecer no leíste la nota que te dejo Kakashi, ¿no? —Obito levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido. ¿Una nota de aquel idiota? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Rin sonrió y se acercó a él, quitándole algo que tenía pegado en el hombro. Ella se lo enseñó, con una sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Casi pensé que no vendrías, Obito.

Él avergonzado, suspiró. ¿Por qué Kakashi nunca lo avisaba? Demonios, podría habérselo dicho antes de que se fuera a duchar. Todo era su culpa. ¿Cómo demonios iba a leer él su maldita nota? ¡Ni que fuera vidente o algo! El pelinegro apartó la mirada de Rin, sonrojándose más.

—No faltaría jamás. Es tu cumpleaños, Rin.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrojada ligeramente por sus palabras. Observó entonces las flores de Obito, ¿su compañero le había comprado flores? Sonrió de nuevo, señalándolas.

—Son muy bonitas.

Él se confundió. ¿A qué se refería…? ¡Oh claro, las flores! Obito se las entregó, con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Son para ti, Rin!

—Sí que son hermosas… —respondió ella, oliendo las que quedaban con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha abrió uno de sus ojos, observando como ella sonreía y las olía. ¡Era su oportunidad! Valiente, abrió ambos ojos y la miró, tomando la caja de bombones.

—¡Y esto también! Te compré bombones, pero quizás algunos estén aplastados. ¡Aunque son los mejores de la aldea, estoy seguro!

—Vaya, eso es muy tierno, Obito. Gracias —ella entonces se alzó ligeramente para darle un beso en una de sus mejillas, dejando al pobre Obito shockeado. Cuando reaccionó, Rin se reía dulcemente de nuevo. Y él solo estaba sonrojado.

—¡Espera! Aun falta el mejor regalo… —él se dio la vuelta y tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, aun muy sonrojado, entregándoselo entonces—. Espero que te guste. Me costó tiempo reservarlo, pero... ¡creo que te quedara genial!

Ella observó sin palabras el paquete. Entonces, alzando una ceja —feliz al ser sorprendida—, dejo las flores y los bombones en el banco. Tomó el paquete y lo abrió entre sus manos. Quedándose sorprendida al ver lo que había dentro. Un hermoso kimono de color azul claro, realmente precioso. Rin le miró sin palabras.

—¿Te gusta?

Unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus mejillas, dejando el vestido en la caja y abrazando de golpe al moreno. Dejándole sonrojado y sin palabras.

—Me lo pondré _siempre_ que pueda; es hermoso, Obito. Gracias.

Kakashi, escondido detrás de un árbol, suspiró; era obvio.

 _Pero no sabrían nunca que Rin jamás pudo ponerse ese kimono. Porque en la siguiente misión, Obito Uchiha se sacrificó, dando la vida por su compañero, Hatake Kakashi._

 _Rin jamás lo usó. De esa manera, Obito siempre estaría con ella._

…

—Rin…

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada, creía que jamás lo iba a volver a ver. Y que él estuviera ahí, significaba que también estaba muerto.

—No esperaba verte por aquí aun, Obito.

—Decidí venir antes de tiempo; ya no soy necesario. Se lo deje todo a Kakashi.

—Ya veo…

Ambos sonrieron, felices de verse; otra vez. Esperaban no separarse más, porque ahí nada los podría separar: el cielo era el lugar donde la gente se volvía a encontrar tras la muerte, para entonces poder estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

—Rin, yo…

Entonces, al mirarla de nuevo, se fijo en su vestimenta. No pudo hacer más que quedarse sin palabras, sonrojarse y sonreír. Quizás ella no lo esperaba, pero si lo recordaba; aun lo sonreía. Con solo verla con aquel kimono que le regaló por su cumpleaños lo sabía. Y ya no había de que dudar, allí podrían ser felices de una vez. Podría declararse al fin sin temores. Se sonrojó y tomó aire.

No necesitaba ningún _Genjutsu_.

—Te... Te quiero, Rin.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Posó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de aquel Obito ya adulto y se acercó a él.

—Siempre te he querido, Obito.

 _._

 _._

 _Su "por siempre" no estaba en aquel mundo Shinobi._

 _Su amor se realizaría en el cielo, en el lugar de los reencuentros, en el lugar de la libertad._

 _Porque allí no había quien les impidiera besarse o amarse._

 _Ya que a partir de ese momento en adelante…_

 _Estarían siempre juntos._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega la cosa amorosa que me quedó. Dios Sara, me quedó mas amoroso de lo que pensaba. O sea, ojala te guste. Intente meter el humor característico que provoca el personaje de Obito —tu fav— a Rin adorable como siempre, y poner a Kakashi como el mensajero; yo le veo como la Celestina, no sé que te parecerá a ti fioewjeioijw2ioefjxD. Espero que no te haya defraudado y haya un amor de esos que mueres de feels(?). Hubiera sido mas largo, pero no sabía que mas ponertexD. Espero que Kakashi no me haya quedado Ooc, Dafe me ayudó a mejorarlo en algunas partes:3**_

 _ **En fin, espero que os haya gustado a ti, Sara porque es tu hermoso regalo de cumple, y al resto de lectores. ¡Felicidades amiga!**_

 _ **Un beso a todos y espero reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
